Angst Under Sakura Trees...
by Deimos Erato
Summary: Kuwabara mulls over things that aren't happening, and things that might happen... (in his dreams... or not) Slash KxY


I watch them together... and it kills me. It really kills me... They act like a pair of schoolgirls together... sometimes...   
  
When Hiei isnt around.   
  
When the runt isnt around, it is just them. Yuusuke comes over to Kurama's house... or Kurama goes to the ramen shop, or the park, or wherever Yuusuke and I used to hang out... and they just... Are. There is no other way to describe it... They are. They sit and chat like little onnas, babbling about who knows what.. and I sit here, by myself, beneath a sakura, waiting for one of them to leave...   
  
Preferably Kurama. (It's not that I don't like him... I just... nevermind...)   
  
And I sit here, with my legs folded and one elbow on my knee, one hand holding my cheek, and I watch them, and the petals fall... and it's the same as always...   
  
Sometimes I add to the conversation, but it makes no difference. I somehow feel... left out of the loop... But, you must remember, I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara... and it doesnt matter. Because I am tough, and strong... and I don't need them... I--- I don't need anybody...   
  
But I do... I do... but I will never breathe a word of it.   
  
I wish Hiei would come. I do... but maybe he feels the same way I do. I bet this is the ony time I would say somthing to this extent about that grumpy little runt... I think... just having his company would be good enough for now...   
  
Oh look... Kurama is rubbing the gel out of Yuusuke's hair... he looks so handso-- he looks like a little girl with his hair like that... falling into those huge cocoa eyes... making him look all innocent and such... I wish that were me.. no! No! I can't... I wonder if I got up to leave right now... I wonder idly, if they would notice or not...   
  
I stand, popping my back and rolling my head to each side... they wouldn't notice. They are too avidly speaking about... whatever it is. Hand gestures and all.   
  
"Kazuma?"   
  
My god. They noticed. Well, atleast one of them did. Too bad its not the one who matters...   
  
"Hai Kurama?"   
"Where are you going?"   
  
Yuusuke briefly looks at me, and then away. Is he angry at me or something? Great, what the hell'd I do now?  
  
"Home..."  
"Aah... may I ask why?"   
"I have things to do..."   
"Aaa-huh..."  
"Well I do. You think I have nothing better to do than sit by myself and watch you and Yuusuke sit there and talk like little school-girls? Hell! Where are your sailor uniforms?" I balk out, regretting it moments after.   
  
Though seeing Yuusuke in a sailor-uniform wouldn't be so bad... Did I just think that? Uuugh...   
  
I turn to leave, and hear nothing...I bet Yuusuke is friggin' pissed, but you know what? He's cute when he's mad. He really is--- augh!   
  
"Why don't you say something then..."   
  
Oooh, he is angry... I turn to face him and have to bite my tongue to hide my smile... but if I cover it as a smirk...   
  
"Don't you smirk at me like that..."   
"Jeez! You make it sound like we're a couple!!!"   
  
Kurama giggles at this, and I'm not too sure why....   
  
"You wish."  
"NANI?!?!?!" Maybe I DO wish!! HOW ABOUT THAT !!!   
"You heard me... Maybe you do want me like that, ne Kuwa?"   
"YOURE CRAZY?!" -- But so right... So very right....   
  
Kurama just continues to giggle...   
  
I turn to leave... and a hand on my shoulder stops me. A fist to my lip startles me, but I don't say a word.   
  
"What was that for." I say all to calmly and see Kurama, who has stopped laughing, flinch.   
"Because you lie."  
  
My eyes narrow. Could it be that he... knows? How?!  
  
"Care to elaborate on this lying shit?" I slap his hand away and wipe the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. He violently jerks my hand away and each of his hands to to either side of my face, bringing me eye-level to him. Which of course, makes me very uncomfortable.. His eyes flicker with something I have never seen before, and his nose barely touches mine.   
  
"Stop lying now. Don't think we don't see you casting looks towards us..." He darts his tongue from his mouth, and my breath catches while I digest his words, totally un-prepared for his pink tongue licking away the blood from my lips. Kurama flushes deeply looks away, giving us our privacy or something... He continues to talk against my mouth, and I--- I don't know what to do.. Punch him, or melt?   
  
"I know... " He licks at the wound he caused slowly, oh my gods... this can't be happening..   
  
P-Punch him... or M--M--Melt...   
  
"I know you want me..."   
  
P--Punch him or ....Mmmmm...   
  
"I know you want to have me laying beneath you..." He sucked on the aforementioned lip as Kurama flushed and hurried behind a tree, pinching the end of his nose.   
  
Press him into the tree and take him.... or Make him want me... Wait a sec.... When did---   
  
"Oh my god..."   
  
Yuusuke continued to smirk as his knee shifted between my legs... Holy crap... I-- wow... And he just smirks...   
  
Was this what he had been planning for so long... Talking with Kurama about... me? My gods-- it's true... the pieces all fit...   
  
The talking... Always having me around.. Walking home with me, or asking me to walk him home... Bringing up the most random things like.. 'what color gi looks good with brown' (referring to his eyes, evidently...) or 'Keiko is such a whale... don't you think?' .. I mean.. holy Kami... have I been so... blind?   
  
He shifts his thigh between my legs and a flash of colors blind me and I find myself above Yuusuke, both of us panting in my bed.   
  
"I have to... nngh... Pay you back for splitting my lip... "  
  
He pants harshly, arms tight around my shoulders as I piston into him, over and over, his face contorted in pure love and lust.   
  
"OHhhhh.... Y--You a-are....mmmm...." 


End file.
